


"Why Won't You Look At Me?"

by execution_empress



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-07
Updated: 2014-08-07
Packaged: 2018-02-12 05:33:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2097525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/execution_empress/pseuds/execution_empress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a certain reason Natasha won't look at Clint.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Why Won't You Look At Me?"

"Why won’t you look at me?"

Natasha’s head is turned, her hand covering her quivering lips. Most of the time the assassin has the perfect poker face, the perfect little smirk to hide all emotion. This isn’t the time though. Not with Clint and not with what she sees.

The archer moves into her line of vision and asks again, “Hey, c’mon! Why won’t you look at me?” She turns her head again, shoulders shaking as she tries to hold it in.

She looks as if she wants to cry. As least, Clint thinks so. With a frown, he moves again so he could look at her. “Are you upset because I did something?” She shakes her head, which leaves him confused.

"Are you upset because something happened?" She shakes her head again, leaving him more confused. "Well, what?"

Taking a compact mirror from her purse, Natasha shows him his reflection. All over his face are drawings, mostly in black marker, of a Stark-style mustache and beard, along with other more colorful items. Though Clint looks horrified, Natasha finally lets out the laughter she has been holding in.

"What the fu- Stark! What the hell?" As the archer leaves, rightfully angered and hopeful the marker isn’t permanent, Steve walks in. Within a minute, the loud accusations and denials from Clint and Tony can be heard. That’s when Steve and Nat’s eyes meet and they start to snicker like kids.

"Not bad, Steve, not bad."

"How did you know it was me?" he says, a boyish, teasing grin on his face.

"I didn’t, not until now," she replies, her lips curled in a smirk. "There is something ultimately funny about Captain America drawing dicks on someone’s face though."


End file.
